A voice in the darkness
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: It's been 5yrs since the digidestine left the Digital World with its beauty back. They were summoned back once more, to protect the digital once again from a great evil. The must stop the summoning, and stop it from coming back. (Season 4) Contains Lemon


**

* * *

A voice in the darkness  
****_By: troubledspirit_**

* * *

Summary: It's been 5yrs since the digidestine left the Digital World with its beauty back. They were summoned back once more, to protect the digital once again from a great evil. The must stop the summoning, and stop it from coming back. (Season 4) Contains Lemon between my character and one of the guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own my own character. But I wish did own Digimon sighs oh well

Note: This is my first ever lemon story so please be nice and tell me what you thin about it so far.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Meeting_**

_"What do we need to revive her?" You could see two figures in the darkness._

_"15 emeralds that were hidden after they used them to put her to sleep"_

_One of the figures smirked evilly "Excellentâ€go find them! I must have herâ€she will be of good use to us"_

_"Yes milord" the other figure bowed and left, leaving the other alone._

_"Soonâ€I will have you in my arms my loveâ€soon" The figure then laughed then said "But we have to find your other halfâ€to make you complete"  
_

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile..._

"Watch out!" then there was a screeching sound.

_Crash....._

You could see a lot of people standing looking at the commotion. Two girls laid on the ground, and a car crashed a few feet I front of them. One of the girls stood up and shook her head slightly. She then looked at the other female and shook her abit. "Hey? You ok?" but the other female didn't stir. She looked worriedly at the young girl still on the floor. She looked around "Someone! Please call the ambulance!" Immediately someone did and appeared at an instant. For the fire department wasn't far from where the accident took place at. The paramedics put the young girl in a stretcher and carried her inside the ambulance. Other paramedics handled the people inside the car. Luckily none of them died just a few bruises here and there but nothing serious. The young girl went with the paramedics to see if she would be alright. As they arrived they had a doctor check her for anything serious, but was declared alright. Just that she hit her head but nothing to seriously, they just had to wait for her to wake-up.

The young girl pulled out her cell phone and called someone "Hello? Hey it's meâ€yeah I won't be able to make itâ€it's that there was this accidentâ€no I'm fineâ€yes I'm sureâ€all I got was a scratchâ€yesâ€it wasn't me mainlyâ€yeah a girl was about to get hit and I couldn't just stand thereâ€alright I'm at the main Shabuya hospital...alright see you then bye" she hang up and walked towards the young girl who was laying in bed asleep. She opened the curtains abit to let some light in, she then took a seat next to the other female. About half an hour later a knock came at the door of the room. The young girl stood up and walked towards the door, and opened it. She smiled at the look of who they were "Hey guys! I didn't think you where all going to come. I just called Takuya and here all 5 of came. Hey Tommy! It's been awhile" she hugged the little list one. One of them that was wearing a blue over shirt and a white muscle shirt and a bandana over his head looked at and said "So what really happen Zoë?" The young girl known as Zoë smiled at him "Nothing really I was on my way over to Takuya's when I saw this car speeding and this girl was walking across. The car got nearer and was going to hit her, so I ran and pushed her out of the way. We landed on the ground and the car crashed a few feets away from us. I was ok but the girl hit her head and hasn't woken up since" she motioned to the girl on the bed. She walked over towards her.

"So Koichi how's you mother?" she asked the guy who was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with blue pants and a cap on. He smiled "Fine, doing better actually. She's been so happy ever since she saw Koiji. She's so happy when all three of us go out, thanks for asking" Zoë smiled "Your welcomeâ€what about you J.P? Getting along with others at school" An over weight guy smile and nodded "Yeah better than ever! They all want to be my friends; I'm popular at my school" Zoë kept smiling "That's good to hearâ€what about you Tommy?" He was wearing a white T-Shirt and blue shorts "Well my brother says I've grown up, ever since we came back to our world. And I don't really want anything except enjoy my self with my friends and family" Zoë smiled and turn to Koiji "And you?" He smirked and said nothing, but Koichi laughed and answered for him "He's been busy with his girlfriend and baby sitting her little brother when she asks him too". Koiji blushed and the others laughed.

Koichi then got curious about the young girl lying in bed, and walked past the others towards her letting them joke around. He knew he had seen her somewhere, but where? He walked towards her till he reached her right side of the bed. He looked at her, she was a little pale. She had a slim body, and looked around 5'0. She had black long silky hair, and was wearing a black tank top and black pants that had chains hanging on them. She had two wide bracelets that were black, one in each wrist. She had on net gloves in both hands; he then for some weird reason touched her forehead. When he did her eyes flattered abit and he pulled his hand away. She slowly opened her eyes and focused them, she tried sitting up but couldn't. "Need some help?" Koichi asked her. She quickly looked at her right and looked at him, then nodded. Koichi noticed her eyes were icy blue first thing he thought was _'beautiful' _he snapped out of it and helped her sit up "There you go" the young female smiled "Thank you very muchâ€but who are you?" she asked him. Koichi smiled back "I'm Koichi Takusura and you?" (That will be his last name for now; I forgot what his real last name was. I'll change it once I find out what it is) "I'm Shiro Zen, it's nice to meet you Koichi" she smiled "It's nice to meet you two Shiro" was all he said. Then the other guys noticed she was awake and walked up to them. Zoë looked at Koichi and Shiro and smiled "Hello! I'm glad your awake I thought you would never wake-up. My name is Zoë Bergen" (same with her and all the others ) Shiro thought for a moment and remembered something "Your that girl that pushed me out of the way, if it weren't for you then I would have been dead right now. I thank you from the bottom of my heart Zoë Bergen" she lowered her head abit then brought it up "My name is Shiro Zen it's nice to meet you". Zoë smiled "These are my friend Tommy, Takuya, Koiji, J.P and you already met Koichi I presume?" motioning to each of the guys. Shiro nodded "It's very nice to meet you all"

At that moment the doctor choose to walk in, he smiled at the site of all of them. "Hello everyone, I see you have awaken-up miss?" Shiro nodded and said "Shiro Zen. When I'm I able to leave doctor?" The doctor thought for a moment and said "You are able to leave today if you wish too, but if you feel ill or have a headache come back and see me alright? I presume your going to leave with your friends?" Shiro shook her head slowly "I'm afraid not I have things to doâ€and well this incident has delay me already" She stood up ignoring the pain and started walking out but stop before reaching the door and turned around. "Thank you Zoë and Koichi. It was nice meeting you all, hope we see each other soon" and continued on her way. Koichi just smiled and said nothing; the others were just staring at him and laughed. Koiji walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face which made him snap out of it. Koiji laughed at him and walked towards the door, with the others in pursuit. He walked behind them thinking about Shiro, something about her didn't seem right.

* * *

Next time:

"_We're back" Takuya said as all 6 of them look around. It was the very same place where they were drop off and where Takuya found he's spirit for the first time._

"_It's been so long I forgot it true beauty" Zoë walked abit looked at the station, tress and grass that was around them. Tommy still couldn't believe he was back neither did the others._

"_We better goâ€we were brought back for a reason" Koiji started walking "You guys coming?"_

_All of them nodded and started walking, but Shiro didn't 'why am I here?' that question kept going through her head 'Something isn't right hereâ€I have a feeling we're are in for a lot of battles' She then ran to catch up to the others, little did they know was that someone was watching them. Someone was interested in the new companion they brought. They wanted her, she was the key._

* * *

Hey I'm sry it's so short but I promise the other will be longer, review and tell me what you think of it? No Flames plz! I know I didn't mention Takuya a lot or J.P. not even Koiji. But I promise in the other chapters they will be mentioned much more. Who knows maybe I'll even make it into a yaoi story. So review!!! And check out the chapters that are coming up!


End file.
